City of Heavenly Fire
by Arabell Hawthorne
Summary: Following City of Lost Souls, my take on what will happen. There's no progress in removing the fire from Jace, so Clary takes matters into her own hands.


It'd been months and Clary still couldn't touch Jace. Despite the workings of the silent brothers, they couldn't figure out how to rid him of the fire. The only way to keep herself from touching Jace was by not being around Jace. She knew she was becoming bitter. She could feel it slowly eating away her sanity like acid. Honestly she was desperate. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she was on edge beyond repair. She needed Jace in her life, her Jace, not a pretty face for her to stare at. She didn't care what she had to do, she was going to do it. The only problem was that after all the danger she'd recently put herself in to save Jace from her brother, she was going to have to do it completely alone.

Being alone isn't going to be too hard, it'll just be hard not talking to anyone. Simon had been so wrapped up in Izzy lately that it felt as if she was completely alone. Alec had never really been close to Clary, now with Magnus gone it was even worse. Clary had no connections anymore. She was going to have to pull some serious magic if she was going to accomplish her plan. Somehow she had to manage to get the white book that she had given Magnus.

Arriving at Magnus's apartment Clary takes a deep breath and rings the door bell. Mangus in his usual fashion of spiked hair and glitter answers the door.

" I thought I said I wasn't going to be involved in your schemes anymore. I told Alec that I'm not a pet warlock anymore. You can't afford me so I suggest you leave."

"Magnus, I know that's how you feel. I'm here on my own though. Yes, I need help, but I'll pay the price. Perhaps you can negotiate with me?"

Clary had interested Magnus. A favor was a powerful thing, if that was what she was offering. The question was what had happened to their little circle that she was her on her own. What could she possibly want. "I'm listening Clarissa. What could you possibly believe I could help you with, that you could afford?"

"I'm willing to give or trade anything within my ability to gain for a few hours of your time. You don't have to perform magic, I just need you to read. Look this if for Jace. I've heard that you once knew one of his ancestors and you may or may not have felt something for him. Think of Jace as that Herondale." Clary gave Magnus a pleading glace.

"Fine, I'll help you, but you're going to owe me a favor after this first one. Never, ever speak of that Herondale again. What happened was long ago," as Mangus said this he had a vision of himself helping Will Herondale. His hair and eyes so much like Alec's. Mangus's thought's continued as he let Clary inside.

"Magnus, I need to see the white book I gave you. I've tried to draw every rune possible, but none have worked. None have even been close to what I was looking for. I know the book is supposed to be demonic, but if there is something in there to help Jace, I'll try it" Clary said with a face that she hoped showed her determination.

"Those are spells Clarissa. You said all I had to do was read, that's what I agreed to. I will not be performing something for you. Understood?"

"I know. I'll either find someone else or figure out something." Clary didn't want to let Magnus know that she was going to perform the spell. Clary had embellished her story a little bit. One rune she had drawn was a duel rune. It was to be drawn by one who wished to obtain the other's power. It was temporary, but it should work. She just had to figure out how to accomplish drawing it.

Despite still being unsure about her intentions, Magnus got the book from his trunk that had been enchanted with a spell that could result in death should anyone else have tried to open it. Sitting down on the couch he began flipping thought he pages reading. Mumbling the words as his eyes flew from page to page Magnus searched for something invovling heavenly fire as Clary slept on the couch beside him.


End file.
